Attack On Titan Project Gargantuan
by Power Brony
Summary: The military acquires a strange new substance for a top secret experiment years before Attack On Titan takes place. What is this substance and what purpose does it serve for the Recon Corps? Read and find out!


ATTACK ON TITAN

Project Gargantuan

Part 1

It was a beautiful morning at the walled city, however something odd has overcome the Titans. They have been swarming at the gate ever since last night. The gunners manned their cannons and attempt to try their best eradicating the horde by bombarding them with cannon cells but more keep coming. "It's not good! They just keep coming!" one of the Recon Corps members cry out. "What appears to be attracting them?" another thinks aloud. "It must be whatever is in the container!" a voice rang out as a man points to a carriage that's headed for the castle. The carriage was being pulled by two large charcoal colored stallions which was escorted by another Recon Corps unit.

The unit was made up of five soldiers and the driver. The container was cylinder shaped and clear, inside it flowed an extraterrestrial tannish liquid which foamed at the top. "What in god's name is that stuff?" one of the Recon Corps members who manned the cannons asked. "It's rumored to be Titan Blood." Another voice answered. "Titan Blood? Why would the Recon Corps require that stuff for?" the member asked. "It's for a top secret project."

A few hours later a girl is placed upon a large metallic table that was as cold as ice. The girl had blazing red hair and emerald colored eyes. She was stripped of her cloths and strapped down as two scientists pulled a large clear container into the operating room. Soon one of the scientists stuck a needle into the liquid and drew some out then proceeded to inject the female patient with the Titan Blood. "This might hurt a little" he explained. The doctor then pierced the needle into the patient's left arm and injected the fluid into her blood stream. The girl screamed in agony before collapsing into a deep slumber.

Meanwhile behind a window a mysteries figure peered into the operating room as another scientist greeted him. "It was a success, she shall mutate in a few hours" he told him. "Wonderful, soon we'll possess the ultimate weapon for slaying Titans".

Part 2

It was now midnight and in the laboratory all was silent except for a strange howl that emerge from the operating room. It was the patient who was overcome with a supernatural rage, her jaws has elongated as her teeth grew into fangs. Her emerald eyes shimmered in the darkness as the scientists looked on from behind the window. "Soon she will become a hybrid, part human and part Titan" the mysterious figure exclaimed. Suddenly her arms became more sensitive as muscles swollen inside it and her legs began to grow rapidity. Soon she was about the same high was the ceiling as the scientists panicked.

"it's getting to dangerous, sir! We must leave!" one of the scientists insisted to the mysterious figure. But he didn't budge and just examined his new creation begin to break free from her chains. One of her arms tore through the straps as well as the other, soon she stood up and let out a tremendous shriek that shook the laboratory and the castle above it. Everyone on the upper level froze in fear and confusion when suddenly a demonic head burst through the ceiling and into the castle floor, suddenly shrapnel and mist throughout the halls. People looked on in horror as they watched the beast climb out of the laboratory and into the castle.

It was too late as the Recon Corps arrived to the scene as they saw the leg climb into the hole that was carved by the newly formed Titan. "It's escaped, order all military police surrounding the palace to protect the king at any cost!" the captain ordered. Meanwhile on the upper level the Titan stomped her way through the corridor, searching for unlikely souls to be her next meal. She soon picked up a sweet scent coming from behind a wall closest to her. Using brute force, she punches a hole through the thick concrete, causing the entire wall to collapse into a pile of dust and ruble. Behind it was a bedroom around twenty inches wide and placed with beds. Three female humans where in their PJS and had a looking of horror on their face as they saw the Titan that stood before them.

Meanwhile in the corridor two Military Police members use their maneuver gear to propel themselves across the extended hallway to their target. They soon spot the new Female Titan that had already devoured a few humans, its jaw seeping with crimson as it picks up the last girl who was in the bedroom. It began to open her blood filled mouth as the girl began to panic. "No, please! I don't want to die!" she pleaded.

Part 3-THE END

One of the Military Police who was hot the titan's trail sped forth by locking on one of his hooks to a wooden blank on the ceiling and propelled himself towards the sky. He then detached the hook and did a summersault towards the Titan's direction, drawing his swords. Before the female Titan could chomp at her latest victim she felt a sudden pain behind her throat, her emerald eyes widen as she dropped the girl who was caught by the Military Police member who slain the beast.

They both landed safely on the floor below and watch the female titan shout in agony as her skin dissolve into a cloud of steam. She then fell backwards as her emerald glowing eyes faded into darkness. Her flesh as soon turned a skeleton in a few minutes and was taken back to the lab for further studies. All the witnesses were forced to secrecy so that the citizens wouldn't spread into a city wide panic.


End file.
